


Summer's Blue

by pensversusswords



Series: The Stars Will Be Watching Us [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historically Inspired, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flower Crowns, Guard Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Vignette, Viktor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: At Viktor’s request, his shy, strong, beautiful knight falls silent and blinks back at him with those big, doe-like brown eyes. Viktor cannot bring himself to look away.“It looks lovely on you,” Viktor says quietly. His heart thuds painfully in his chest as he says the truthful words; his voice sounds shy even to his own ears. It’s fascinating, in a way. No one manages to make him shy like Yuuri does. “I think blue is your colour,” he adds.





	Summer's Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For [Giselle](https://twitter.com/GiselleRocks) <3
> 
> Little snippet in my Prince Viktor 'verse. It's just mindless fluff, so if you don't want to check out anything else from the AU, you don't need to know much other than Viktor is a prince, Yuuri is his guard, and they're both pining for each other like mad. If you're interested, though, there's tons of info out there on this AU! [Check it out here](https://twitter.com/i/moments/861358322158628864). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Viktor doesn’t know why Yuuri allows him to walk with him as they walk through the gardens, but Viktor knows better than to question it. He’d taken a chance in reaching out and taking Yuuri’s arm, and he’d be lying if he were to say that his heart hadn’t been thudding frantically in his chest as he did it. He’d half expected for Yuuri to pull away, tell him that it’s inappropriate for a prince to be so familiar with his guard, then look around frantically like he expects someone to pop out behind a bush and start screaming accusations at them. That’s normally how it goes, even with the most innocent touches.

But Yuuri doesn’t do that. Instead, he turns his face (not quick enough to hide the flush that blooms over his cheeks—so easily embarrassed, his Yuuri is), and crooks his arm so Viktor can comfortably rest his arm on the inside of his forearm, practically linking their arms. Viktor absolutely beams at the gesture and he doesn’t try to hide it.  

Yuuri doesn’t say a word. For once, Viktor doesn’t dare say anything either. He fears that if her were to speak out loud, to bring attention to their proximity, the moment would fracture, and Yuuri would pull away like a startled deer. It’s selfish, Viktor knows this, but he wants to keep this moment as long as he’s able.

Viktor doesn’t mind the silence between them—the sounds of the gardens around them are more than enough. There’s the squishing of their clothes rustling, the click of their shoes on the cobblestone path with each step, the birds chirping from their perches high in the trees… all of it cloaks around them and clings to their shoulders, cloaking them in the pleasant, light feeling of a summer day. This is companionable silence, Viktor thinks. He likes it.

It doesn’t last forever though. He’s never been known for his ability to stay silent for prolonged periods of time—he might have been able to manage it a little longer, though, if something hadn’t caught his eye.

“Ah, Yuuri, come this way!” he exclaims, not waiting long enough for Yuuri to respond. Yuuri makes a strangled noise of surprise as Viktor proceeds to drag him along.

“What—“ Yuuri starts to say, but trails off when Viktor pushes him down onto a stone bench.

“Sit here,” Viktor commands, letting a bit of imperiousness slip into his voice, just so that Yuuri won’t strain himself by being confused at the Viktor’s actions. It works; he stays seated and doesn’t move when Viktor plops down next to him.

He can feel Yuuri’s eyes on him as he reaches to his right, fingers outstretched for a cluster of little blue flowers that had caught his eye. He plucks a few clusters from the stems and gathers them in his hands.

“I used to do this when I was a child,” Viktor explains as he winds the stems together. He’s a little clumsy at first, but it doesn’t take long for him to get it right. He braids the plants together with deft fingers. “I’d be left to play in the gardens a lot, so I taught myself how to make these. I made too many of these to count.”

“What is it?” Yuuri asks, curious. He leans over a little to peer at Viktor’s hands.

“You’ll see!” Viktor replies. It’s almost done already; they never take long to make. Even after years, Viktor still has the movement memorized.

“The flowers are lovely,” Yuuri offers politely. Viktor appreciates that. He’s getting better at casual conversation between the two of them.

“Mmm aren’t they?” Viktor agrees. He can talk while he works, no problem. “We have a lovely gardener. Her name is Anna. You should meet her sometime!”

“I’d be happy to,” Yuuri responds. He doesn’t question why Viktor is on such familiar terms with the gardener—perhaps he doesn’t ask because he’s seen how friendly Viktor is with his staff. Of course Viktor knows the gardener.

“Tada!” Viktor pushes one last stem into place and finishes with a flourish. He holds it out to Yuuri on the palms of his hands.

Yuuri looks at it with a tiny little frown. “What is it?”

“It’s a crown, silly,” Viktor explains. “It’s for you.” Then he has the pleasure of watching Yuuri’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when he lifts his hands to place the little crown, a circlet of the tiny blue flowers, on Yuuri’s head. They stand out nicely against the backdrop of Yuuri’s dark hair.

“I—I… your highness, that’s not—“ Yuuri stammers out what is clearly supposed to be a protest of sorts, and reaches one hand up to brush a finger over one tiny blossom.

“Shh,” Viktor admonishes, and places one hand on Yuuri’s arm. He is pleased when Yuuri doesn’t flinch at the touch. “Indulge me for a moment?”

At Viktor’s request, his shy, strong, beautiful knight falls silent blinks back at him with those big, doe-like brown eyes, and Viktor cannot seem to look away.

“It looks lovely on you,” Viktor says quietly. His heart thuds painfully in his chest as he says the truthful words; his voice sounds shy even to his own ears. It’s fascinating, in a way. No one manages to make him shy like Yuuri does. “I think blue is your colour,” he adds.

Yuuri’s eyes search his own. “Yours is prettier,” he says quietly, and his eyes flick upwards to where Viktor’s own circlet rests over his forehead and hair.

Viktor can’t help but preen a little at the compliment. It’s not even a compliment to him, really; Yuuri is saying the circlet is pretty, and Viktor knows that it is. It’s beautiful, with the delicate design of rose gold stems unfurling themselves intricately around his head. It was designed for especially for him. Of course the circlet is pretty.

But if he tries, he can pretend that Yuuri’s is truly saying that Viktor is pretty, not the trinket he wears on his head. Viktor can pretend that it’s admiration for _him_ in Yuuri’s careful gaze and his soft, quiet voice.

Viktor thinks Yuuri’s circlet—simple, tiny blue flowers compared to his own precious metal—is prettier by default. Anything on Yuuri is prettier, and he knows nothing could convince him otherwise. 

 _We match,_ he thinks. Yuuri is beautiful and they match. 

He thinks it, but he doesn’t say it out loud. He keeps that thought private and safe, too scared to do anything that might disrupt the stillness of this moment.

Viktor keeps quiet, letting the moment unfold around them, and clings to it for as long as he can.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/pensvsswords)! My twitter is more active these days. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
